


Plato's Legacy

by panclan_savi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e12 Plato's Stepchildren, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panclan_savi/pseuds/panclan_savi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the humiliations of Parmen's unruly treatment, the Enterprise crew must face their emotional struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splogical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=splogical).



> Make sure to watch Plato's Stepchildren for reference!  
> This piece is ongoing!

His reputation, his bursting confidence, the calm, authoritative demeanor he portrayed meant nothing to him as he cried freely in the presence of his first officer. Incoherent phrases suffocated further by the sweltering tears of his broken heartedness poured from the Captain’s lips. Stardate 5784.0, four standard hours after beaming from the planet surface, Kirk found himself in the midst of internal chaos. Before retiring to his quarters, he was vigorously inspected by Doctor McCoy, who made continual effort in bringing a smile to the Captain’s normally charismatic face. Everyone who beamed down or were forced to the palace, including McCoy himself, were all physically healthy and free from the savage ties of telekinetic manipulation. Kirk balled his fists, clutching the sweaty uniform plastered to his chest. He pulled uselessly at the fabric until he could only find comfort in striking himself with tightly compressed hands; hot fresh tears fell onto his face as another rush of curses and unidentifiable slurs filled the dark space around them.

“Jim,” a deep familiar voice cut in, although not a voice without emotion. “I mourn with thee.” “No one’s died Spock,” came the reply through ragged breaths. “No physical being but an idea. Respect, dignity, kindness, consent, and appreciation for life perished in Parmen’s presence. I should have-” Spock spoke, mentally categorizing the actions he should have taken. He stiffened himself as he prepared to leave. “I find that I am not suitable company and must depart immediately,” he officially announced.

_For so long I've wanted to be close to you. Now all I want to do is crawl away and die!_

Spock heard the words spoken by Chapel echoing in his consciousness. As their lips touched Spock failed to project warmth and calm. Chapel could only sense his humiliation and fear, which only added to her own. “Please!” Kirk intoned. “I was requested by the doctor to report on your current emotional status which has now reached a level beyond my capabilities to understand or assist in.” He spoke the words quickly and quietly. “I am sorry,” Kirk bellowed. 

“Jim-” Logic had failed him. “I too am sorry.” He allowed a tear to roll down his pale cheek. He reached his hand toward the weeping mound. A hot finger met his fingertips. He could not have prepared himself for the sweeping wave of emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's freedom.

Alexander listened to the continual hum of Space distortion as the Enterprise lunged forward. He keenly focused on the sound allowing it to fill him completely. His head rested carefully between his knees, his face breathing in the scent of his course-fiber clothing. He lifted his arm above himself and slowly and deliberately lowered it until his palm hovered cautiously over the cold floor.

“Are you okay?” A helpful tone loomed over him. “Yes,” he muffled, not daring to raise his eyes. He feared at any moment his frail body would be forcibly straightened and angrily dragged through the halls, until being dumped at the feet of Parmen. He could not lose this moment. He needed to concentrate on this moment so that he may feel freedom for as long as he was permitted. Alexander thought of what he might make his last words, his last words spoken in freedom. The presence of the crewman remained, although now at his side.

“I have love in my heart, I am alive,” Alexander spoke. “I know freedom, Parmen, you can have my body, manipulate my person for your sick puppet games but my mind is my own.”

A hand gently grazed his own. Alexander swiftly interlaced his fingers in the strangers'. The owner was initially startled, releasing a short breath through his teeth.

“I apologize. Your swiftness momentarily frightened me. I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to confirm your health and safety.”

“You care?” Alexander lifted his head, cherishing that he did so because he desired.

He looked fondly into the man’s brown eyes, his tan smiling face caused Alexander’s mouth to open in surprise. “You are smiling,” he paused “But not laughing. I am funny. My size doesn’t amuse you?”

Hikaru Sulu did not fully understand the question. “Go ahead, mock me.”

Sulu was briefly informed of the situation on Platonius. He understood the magnitude of indecency Alexander must have experienced. He himself watched helplessly as Lieutenant Uhura was forcibly dragged from the bridge and to the transporter room by an unseen force. The scratches and bruises on her arms would remind them of how weak they appeared in the face of such misused power.

_Sulu, you’ll rip my arms off before it will stop. I can feel it._

Uhura had begged for the assault and for the effort at rescue to end. Sulu had long since washed the blood from his fingertips.

“There is nothing funny in a man sitting on the floor.”

“I am,” Alexander paused, catching his breath, allowing his eyes to burn with tears, “a man?”

“Your own man,” Sulu agreed.

“I can hold your hand?” Alexander glanced over their interlocked fingers. “I give you my consent.”

Alexander had never been given anything before, with the exception of lashings. He felt his face burn as he was forced to strike himself, he pushed the thought away.

“Can I put your hand to my face?”

Sulu found the request to be odd although, he nodded in agreement. Alexander placed the crewman’s hand to his cheek, loosely closed and radiating warmth. Tears ran down the trails of Sulu’s fingers.

“You haven’t hit me,” he cried.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura.

Nyota Uhura took the rest of her shift off. If the doctor would not have recommended it, she would have requested it. The only person currently on duty who was on the surface of the planet was McCoy. The shift was quite nearly over when the returned, Had she went back to the bridge, she would have only been there for approximately an hour.

She rested on the top of her covers, allowing the light to fill her eyes. She was so deeply concentrated she did not recall if she had been blinking or not. She told the Captain she was not afraid. She did not fear for her life, she only feared her relationship with Kirk. Her relationship with the Captain was entirely professional on-duty and friendly off. She never considered him romantically and often pulled away when other crew members giggled and boasted that they had seen him in the gym community showers. She had rejected each of his advances, with good reason, during the academy.

She had been forced to kiss him. It threw an awkward lump in their professionalism. She would be fine. She had always been fine.

Uhura sat up and breathed in the scent of her quarters. She gently traced the tips of her fingers over bruised skin. She winced mechanically as her finger would come over an open sore, just deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to give the satisfaction of pain. Pain was there, written carefully on her face.

_She had felt herself being forced to stand. “Sulu?” Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty turned in her direction. “I don’t, I can’t-” she was pulled to the door, “Stop!” Sulu jumped from his post and held on to both her hands before he was forced to let go, fingernails tearing her skin in the process. As she made her way to the transporter room, she begged Sulu to stop. Nurse Chapel was there, under the same influence, a young ensign attending to her. “I can feel myself loosing.” Nurse Chapel stated matter-of-factly. Uhura was on her knees now, bearing the weight of what felt like two of her. “Beam down!” And so they were. They were immediately forced to undress themselves where they stood, in the presence of offending eyes. Nurse Chapel and Lieutenant Uhura waited together in shared silence. They kneeled and cautiously exchanged glances. She was forced to stand, feeling an achiness in her knees after kneeling for just under an hour. She and Chapel were brought to Kirk and Spock._

Uhura breathed in deeply again as she recalled the details of the events. Chapel’s soft blonde hair, Chekov’s sweaty brow, and an uncertainty in everyone’s eyes she believed she shared. Uhura closed her hands together feeling independent and suddenly alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Chapel and First Officer Spock after a forced kiss.  
> 

Spock made his presence known. He sought strength which he was confident she could provide. He had left Kirk peacefully asleep and hoped, however illogical, that he could find a similar release.

Chapel did not commonly receive visitors and found this to be an unwelcomed start. “Come in,” she sighed. She felt his presence immediately as the door slid open. “Spock” she said, not needing to look at him, not needing to lift her head from her desk.

Her childish crush was jaded and her self- admiration was lacking. She allowed herself to project these feelings and it did not require a telepath to sense them.

She suddenly gasped as she felt the slightest presence of Spock’s mind in her own. She immediately rejected it and pushed it from her mind.

“I apologize Christine-”

He had used her first name.

She turned to him suddenly, her chair creaking as she faced him.

“No. I just didn’t expect you.” She stopped him. “You are welcome to stay.” The doors closed behind him as he entered entirely.

He stood with failed patience. Directing himself to a nearby chair, he looked toward her questioningly and seated himself when he was granted permission, all communicated through some unspoken understanding.

“I come in the interest of preserving our friendship.” Spock announced. There was a certain look in his eyes, which Chapel perceived as caution. “And to-” he paused, searching for the words, “join our mind in friendship.” She smiled internally.

_May I?_ He asked without asking.

_Yes._ She replied without replying.

Suddenly they were close. Their knees touching as they sat to face one another. Spock pulled in closer still, so that his knee touched her thigh. She felt warmth and friendship and belonging.

_I am pleased that you feel such comfort in my presence, Christine._

She smiled outwardly then and was surprised when his lips formed the slightest grin. Her hands reached his face first, gently touching his cheeks.

“Is this me kissing you?” she verbally asked.

“No,” Spock gently spoke, holding her fingers in his hand. “This is.” He gently slid his fingers across her own and held that position for a mere moment before releasing her hand. He reached up then and touched her face. She could feel him and immediately accepted.

“Our minds are one.”

He understood her fear. Being ridiculed as she was forced to expose her naked body, kneeling quietly beside Uhura, wishing she could have reached out to hold her, having no control over herself as she was dragged to him, feeling helpless as their lips touched and their unconsenting minds collided, his mental shields raised, her resistance and ugliness.

_I wanted to die._

_I know and I am sorry._

He understood her affections and her admiration. How she lost all reason when she saw him. How she sat and fantasized about their love and his lips and his eyes. He acknowledged her longing and desire, her sexuality and he blushed at her more personal thoughts.

He also acknowledged its end. How her dreams were broken and her carefree romance stretched to some dull end.

_You have not lost me._

She felt comfort in that. However a doubt came over her, clouding their minds. She did not hide it.

_You are truly beautiful, Christine, mentally and physically._

She felt the loss of her fiancé, felt the loss of her confidence as she listened to their cruel jeers. _Gotten loose in your older age! You cows would make a trying pair! How about a touch you cold prude!_ And she suddenly felt Spock’s rejection. And if her mind could bow in defeat it certainly had then.

_I did not dismiss you as a mate because of your physical appearance, Christine. You are enticing and visually appealing. You are beautiful._

_I do not understand._

_You have gained my admiration and friendship to force something romantic from these emotions is of which I am incapable._

She was relieved, although Spock held something back. She could sense it.

_Please do not be afraid to tell me._

_In that moment, Christine, I failed you._

She projected warmth and friendliness, which he accepted and seemed to mentally absorb like a sponge.

_Our action could not have been controlled. You must allow yourself to accept that logic._

She allowed Spock to relive what he considered his faults. His emotions, his fears, his logic which caused others pain, his inability to live to his own expectations, his father's. He felt his loneliness and his seclusion. He felt death and sadness, all of which he had suppressed. He allowed himself to internally cry. She learned and accepted all of this.

_It’s okay._

She opened her eyes for the first time to see Spock’s soft face. A relief washed over it which she had never seen before.

She understood him and loved him.

He allowed himself a smile as he opened his eyes. He gently lowered his hand.

_Your presence will remain with me and I with you._

She hesitated suddenly, resisting the urge.

“You may proceed if you so desire,” he said. She hugged him quietly, filling her mind with thanks.

“I have you to thank as well,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not intended to indicate any romantic attraction between the two characters, simply valued friendship.


End file.
